


Between shooting stars and satellites

by cobaltsiren



Series: Major Arcana [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltsiren/pseuds/cobaltsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by lazarusgirl on tumblr,  XVII. the star — signs of life (Clarke/Raven).   Clarke was right, the "shooting star" was a girl. (An AU version of Clarke and Raven’s first meeting, in which Clarke and Finn never progressed beyond mild flirtation and she was at camp when Raven’s pod was landing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between shooting stars and satellites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazarus_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus_girl/gifts).



Clarke was right.  The shooting star was a girl, unconscious in an ancient escape pod.  Her spacesuit had a patch on it that said Reyes.  Blood was trickling down her forehead.  She was probably the most beautiful girl Clarke had ever seen.  
  
**  
  
Bellamy had told everyone to stay put, that they would send a party out to look for the pod in the morning when it was safe. Clarke would be damned if she listened to him though, especially when there could be someone from the Ark alive out there, at the mercy of the grounders. Once everyone went back to their business (and Bellamy was back in his tent with those two girls again), she packed a med kit and quietly left camp.

**    
  
It was a good thing she had. Clarke took off Reyes’ helmet and quickly felt for a pulse inside the high collar of her spacesuit. It was steady, and without the helmet in the way Clarke could see her head wound was fairly shallow. Reyes groaned as Clarke tried to shift her to look for other injuries. Her eyelids fluttered and opened.

“Ugh, what the– oh, hey”  she said, eyes slowly focusing on Clarke.  
  
“Hi, how’s your head?”  
  
“Feels like it’s been bashed in with a monkey wrench. But…I made it?”  
  
“Yeah, you did. Here, let me help you out of there Reyes.”  
  
Reyes winced as Clarke gripped her arm, and once she was out she leaned heavily against the metal pod as the world spun beneath her.  
  
“Thanks. Call me Raven.”  she said after she steadied herself. Her eyes darted everywhere, taking in the forest, the leaf-littered ground, the blue sky above. “Whoa, it so…beautiful!”  
  
“Welcome home, Raven. I’m Clarke.”  
  
“Griffin?” Raven’s head snapped around to look at Clarke, leading to another bout of dizziness.  
  
“Careful! Yes, why?”  
  
“Looks like your mom has good instincts. She never believed for a second that you were dead.”  
  
“My mom?”  
  
“Yeah, she helped me get the parts to fix this thing. She was supposed to come too, but she had to distract the guard so I could launch. Fuck, the radio! I have to tell her I made it, that you found me. They’re going to start killing people to save oxygen if we don’t get word to…” Raven trailed off, looking over Clarke’s shoulder.  
  
Clarke turned to see Bellamy emerging from the treeline. He stopped dead when he saw Clarke and Raven standing next to the pod.  
  
Clarke smiled, wide and false, “Bellamy! What a surprise! Were you so concerned for everyone’s safety that you came to find the pod by yourself so you could save the survivors without risking anyone else?”  
  
“Wait,” Raven interrupted, “Bellamy Blake? The one who shot Chancellor Jaha? Everyone was looking for you.”  
  
Clarke rounded on Bellamy, cutting through the start of his protests, “Shot the Chancellor?!  Oh it all makes sense now. All that bullshit about ‘whatever we want’ was just saving your own ass, making sure no one on the Ark would follow us down here!”  
  
Raven leaned back into the pod and grabbed the radio. Bellamy made to lunge for her, but Clarke stepped between them, knife drawn and at his throat in seconds.  
  
“Oh no! Your selfishness is not going to risk the lives of the hundreds of people they’ll kill to save oxygen if we don’t tell them we’re okay. Not anymore.”  
  
The fight sagged out of Bellamy’s shoulders at her words. He lifted his hands and backed away, “Fine!  Fine, you’re right.”  
  
Raven turned the radio on. “Ark station, this is Raven Reyes. I am on the ground and have contacted the hundred. They are alive, earth is survivable. Repeat, the earth is survivable.”  
  
There was no answer. Raven kept trying, repeating her message, but no response interrupted the radio static.  
  
“Could they have left the radio unmanned?” Clarke asked after the third attempt.  
  
“Maybe. Or maybe some part in the radio shook loose during the landing. Or there’s some kind of interference, or they’re too far away in the orbit. It could be anything.”  
  
“Well, we’ll try again. After we’ve gotten you patched up and back to camp. We’re not alone on this planet, it isn’t safe to stay here.”  Clarke stepped closer, a crease forming between her eyebrows as she swept Raven’s hair back from the cut on her forehead.  
  
“What about him?” Raven asked.  
  
Bellamy had backed several meters away from them. Clarke barely spared him a glance as she unpacked her med kit. “It will take a while to organize an evacuation once we’ve gotten in contact with them. Earth’s a big place, he’ll have plenty of time to run and save his sorry ass.”  
  
“I killed Jaha. Do you think I can run far enough? And survive on my own?” Bellamy said. He smiled, but it looked like defeat.  
  
“But you didn’t kill him.” Raven said. Clarke and Bellamy both turned to stare at her.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Apparently you’re a terrible shot.”  
  
Nothing about their situation was funny, but the way that Raven smirked at him and shot a withering look at his crotch made Clarke dissolve into helpless giggles.  
  
**  
  
Raven leaned against Clarke on the walk back, her dizziness coming and going in waves. She was bruised all over, but the only thing Clarke had needed to bandage was her head.  With Clarke’s arm around her waist they fell into an easy rhythm. Bellamy walked in front, alert but quiet, alone with his thoughts.    
  
“We’re almost there,” Clarke pointed ahead as the walls around the dropship came into view. As they both looked up, Raven’s foot caught in a tree root. She fell hard, dragging Clarke down on top of her.  
  
“Oww, shit!” Raven cursed, “Gravity sure is a bitch.”  
  
It took Clarke a long awkward moment to realize she was still draped over Raven, lost in thought about how long her eyelashes were. When Raven raised an eyebrow she quickly rolled off with a muttered apology and a wry smile.  
  
“Yeah, you have been doing a lot of falling today.” Clarke pushed her self upright and then leaned down to offer Raven a hand. “But hey, you made a beautiful shooting star.”


End file.
